Delmagoru
Earth |ailments = Earthblight Rust Encased Crystallization (High-Rank onwards) |weaknesses = Fire Thunder |creator = Nin10DillN64 }}Delmagoru is a large Bird Wyvern notable for its black, glossy feathers and petrifying saliva. Physiology Delmagoru has a long, grey beak with small, spiny protrusions appearing on the chin, and the rest of its face is obscured by a cluster of long, black, glossy feathers that resemble hair, with a pair of "bangs" reaching the chest area. It has a large, round body adorned with black, glossy feathers, and sports a large wingspan and a feathered, whip-like tail. Its legs are grey, with its feet being quite large and sporting black talons. Its soft throat is not covered in feathers, revealing bright red flesh. It is quite large for a Bird Wyvern, with hunters barely reaching its legs in terms of height. Ecology Delmagoru is an omnivore, subsisting on a wide variety of different things, such as honey, nuts, carrion, insects, eggs, and smaller monsters, such as Aptonoth, Kelbi, Mosswine, and the occasional Velocidrome, Great Jagras, Kulu-ya-Ku, Bulldrome, and Great Kestodon. In addition, it also eats a wide range of rocks to support digestion, with these rocks being stored in a specialized organ in its throat that allows it to mix them with its own saliva and use them in the form of projectiles, encasing foes in stone on contact. In addition, its breath contains oxidizing agents that induce rust on contact, and it is believed that this rusting agent in its breath is a waste product produced by all the rocks it eats to sustain its petrifying spit. It is nocturnal by nature, sleeping during the day and foraging and hunting at night, but will become active during the day if it senses intruders in its territory, and because of its nocturnal behaviour, its body is covered in dark, glossy feathers that provide insulation and camouflage in dark conditions. Unlike the rest of its body, its throat has exposed, brightly-coloured flesh, and this trait serves as a means of scaring foes off. It cannot see very well, with its eyes having largely deteriorated due to it spending most of its time in the dark, and makes up for this handicap with a strong sense of hearing and smell. Fully-grown individuals also have the ability to crystallize their saliva and breath by exerting immense pressure onto their throat and secreting a special substance akin to Akura Vashimu's blood, with this substance only being activated upon the maturation of its special organ. However, despite all these advantages, it is relatively low on the food chain, being preyed on by a wide variety of creatures, such as Rathian, Yian Garuga, Rathalos, Nargacuga, Zinogre, Deviljho, Bazelgeuse, and Abiorugu, and faces competition from some others, such as Yian Kut-Ku, Pukei-Pukei, Gypceros, Tobi-Kadachi, and Hypnocatrice. Behavior Delmagoru is territorial, attacking anything that wanders into its domain with petrifying spit, beak and talon strikes, and oxidizing breath. Abilities While sluggish, Delmagoru's large size and bulky frame grant it sheer power that can effectively overwhelm smaller foes, and its large wings allow it to fly despite its size. Its saliva can encase foes in stone in seconds, and its breath contains oxidizing agents that rust hunters' weapons on contact. High-Rank and G-Rank individuals, due to being adults instead of juveniles, can also spew ensnaring crystals that inflict Crystallization. Habitat Delmagoru is exclusively found in forested environments. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 4,000 HP * Low-Rank (0.55x): 2,200 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 2,800 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 5,200 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 55 (Cut), 65 (Impact), 70 (Shot), 30 (Fire), 15 (Water), 20 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 15 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 15 (Nature), 15 (Aether) * Neck/Throat: 70 (Cut), 70 (Impact), 85 (Shot), 40 (Fire), 25 (Water), 30 (Thunder), 25 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 20 (Nature), 20 (Aether) * Body: 35 (Cut), 40 (Impact), 45 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 15 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 15 (Nature), 15 (Aether) * Wings: 45 (Cut), 35 (Impact), 50 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 10 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 10 (Nature), 10 (Aether) * Legs: 30 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 5 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 5 (Aether) * Tail: 50 (Cut), 50 (Impact), 60 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 15 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 15 (Nature), 15 (Aether) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Neck/Throat = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Body = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Wings = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Legs = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Tail = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★ *Water = ★★ *Thunder = ★★★ *Ice = ★★ *Dragon = ★ *Earth = ★ *Wind = ★ *Nature = ★★ *Aether = ★★ *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★★ Turf Wars N/A Attacks Sideways Bite Similar to other Bird Wyverns, Delmagoru stands in place and does a diagonal bite. This attack deals medium damage. Flurry of Pecks Similar to other Bird Wyverns, Delmagoru jumps at the hunter, then does five pecks in a row. Each peck deals low-medium damage. Bird Wyvern Charge Similar to other Bird Wyverns, Delmagoru charges at the hunter before tripping over its feet and falling to the ground, releasing a series of earthen balls before it hits the ground. The charge and fall deal medium-high damage while the earthen balls deal medium damage and inflict Earthblight and Encased. In High-Rank and G-Rank, the balls inflict Crystallization instead of Encased, which is signified by the presence of pale blue crystals in the spit. Tail Whip Delmagoru does a tail whip 180 degrees clockwise, then does another one 180 degrees counter-clockwise. Each whip deals medium damage. It will often use this as a counterattack against hunters that attack its tail. Ground Pound Delmagoru flies into the air, then slams itself on the ground. This attack deals medium-high damage and creates tremors that require Tremor Res +1 to negate. When enraged, it will hover over the hunter before falling to increase its chances of hitting them. Petrifying Spit Delmagoru rears its head back, then lowers it, spewing a ball of earthen saliva that flies in a straightforward fashion. This attack deals medium damage and inflicts Earthblight and Encased. It can use this attack both on the ground and in the air. In High-Rank and G-Rank, the attack inflicts Crystallization instead of Encased, which is signified by the presence of pale blue crystals in the spit. Triple Petrifying Spit Delmagoru spits three balls of petrifying spit at the hunter, the first one flying to the right, the second one flying to the left, and the third one flying straight. This attack deals medium damage and inflicts Earthblight and Encased. When airborne, the balls of spit are all fired in a straightforward fashion. In High-Rank and G-Rank, the attack inflicts Crystallization instead of Encased, which is signified by the presence of pale blue crystals in the spit. Dive Kick Delmagoru moves towards the hunter while airborne and kicks at them with its large feet before landing on the ground. This attack deals medium damage. When enraged, this attack has a homing effect. Rusting Breath Delmagoru lets out a small burp while facing the hunter, then releases a large stream of red-brown gas, sweeping its head from side to side before the gas dissipates. This attack deals medium damage and inflicts Rust. When airborne, it will use the attack in a manner similar to Lunastra and Teostra's flamethrower, sweeping it from side to side while flying towards the hunter. In G-Rank, the range of the stream doubles. In High-Rank and G-Rank, the attack inflicts Crystallization as well, which is signified by the gas turning pale blue and sparkly. Rusting Mist Delmagoru tilts its head to the side, burps, then releases a large stream of red-brown gas before doing a 360 degree spin, with the stream of gas dissipating into a cluster of red-brown clouds that linger for 20 seconds. The stream deals medium damage while the clouds deal low damage, and both will inflict Rust. In G-Rank, the range of the stream and the clouds double. It will often use this as a counterattack against hunters that attack its head and throat. In High-Rank and G-Rank, the attack inflicts Crystallization as well, which is signified by the gas turning pale blue and sparkly. Weapons Great Sword Gothicarnage --> Heavy Gothicarnage Long Sword Goregrinder --> Dreadful Goregrinder Sword and Shield Numechete --> Deathly Numchete Dual Blades Blackgazers --> Dreadful Blackgazers Hammer Extremauler --> Heavy Extremauler Hunting Horn Thrashredder --> Heavy Thrashredder Lance Crustellion --> Deathly Crustellion Light Bowgun Funerifle --> Dreadful Funerifle Heavy Bowgun Industrifell --> Heavy Industrifell Bow Death n' Bow --> Heavy Death n' Bow Armour Blademaster Low-Rank Defense: 80-590 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -25 * Water -10 * Thunder -20 * Ice -10 * Dragon +10 * Earth +10 * Wind +10 * Nature -10 * Aether -10 Skills: Inner Strength, Earth Atk +1, Element Exploit, Heat Surge (Small) High-Rank Defense: 215-590 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -25 * Water -10 * Thunder -20 * Ice -10 * Dragon +10 * Earth +10 * Wind +10 * Nature -10 * Aether -10 Skills: Inner Strength, Earth Atk +2, Element Exploit, Heat Surge (Small) G-Rank Defense: 370-655 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -25 * Water -10 * Thunder -20 * Ice -10 * Dragon +10 * Earth +10 * Wind +10 * Nature -10 * Aether -10 Skills: Inner Strength, Earth Atk +3, Element Exploit, Heat Surge (Small) Gunner Low-Rank Defense: 65-390 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -20 * Water -5 * Thunder -15 * Ice -5 * Dragon +15 * Earth +15 * Wind +15 * Nature -5 * Aether -5 Skills: Inner Strength, Earth Atk +1, Element Exploit, Heat Surge (Small) High-Rank Defense: 40-370 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -20 * Water -5 * Thunder -15 * Ice -5 * Dragon +15 * Earth +15 * Wind +15 * Nature -5 * Aether -5 Skills: Inner Strength, Earth Atk +2, Element Exploit, Heat Surge (Small) G-Rank Defense: 200-430 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -20 * Water -5 * Thunder -15 * Ice -5 * Dragon +15 * Earth +15 * Wind +15 * Nature -5 * Aether -5 Skills: Inner Strength, Earth Atk +3, Element Exploit, Heat Surge (Small) Carves Low-Rank High-Rank G-Rank Breakable Parts Head- The feathers will break off. Throat- The throat will be scarred. Wing x2- The wings will lose feathers and develop a mangy appearance. Tail- The tail will be severed. Trivia * Delmagoru is a revamp of Delma-Ioprey, a Bird Wyvern with petrifying spit and a fragile throat exclusive to the Monster Hunter Orage manga. * Low-Rank Delmagoru is a juvenile, which is why it cannot use Crystallization. * When exhausted, Delmagoru will fail to use its projectiles, and its physical attacks will be slower. It can recover stamina by feeding on honey, seeds, or carrion. * Delmagoru's weapons are named after genres of heavy metal. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Revamp Category:Earth Element Monster Category:Encased Monster Category:Crystallization Monster Category:Rust Monster Category:3 Star Level Monster Category:Earthblight Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Large Monster